Silence is Black and White: A Pokemon White Nuzlocke
by ShadowPen448
Summary: After Cheren and Bianca choose their starter Pokemon, the one who was not picked is left in tears. Bianca is determined to find a trainer for him so that he won't be left out, so she brings him to Shizuka, a mute girl who can speak to Pokemon telepathically. Join Shizuka and her team as they travel the Unova region, meet new friends, and maybe even share some tearful farewells.
1. Rules

_**Author's Note**_

_Hey there, everybody! Before you start reading this Nuzlocke adventure, please make note of the rules I will be using. If you are planning on taking the Nuzlocke Challenge and would like to use my rules, feel free to do so._

_That's all for now, enjoy!_

_-ShadowPen448_

RULES:

1. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead and cannot be used. It will be deposited into a special PC box labeled "DEAD".

-Caught Pokemon sent to the PC automatically can still be withdrawn and used. Team members that are still alive can be placed into the PC and withdrawn later.

2. You can only buy up to 20 healing items TOTAL at a Pokemart. (Eg. 20 potions, 10 Antidotes + 10 Super Potions, etc.)

-Pokemon Centers, Doctors, Nurses, and rest places (bed, house) have unlimited usage.

-Pokeballs, repels, and other non-healing items have no limit to the amount that can be bought.

-No revives.

3. No healing held items. (Berries, Shell Bell, etc.)

-Non-healing held items allowed. (Lucky Egg, Exp. Share, etc.)

4. The only Pokemon on every route that can be caught is the very first encounter.

-If the encountered Pokemon dies, you still cannot catch any other Pokemon.

-Pokemon given by NPCs (including eggs not received from the Day Care) count as the capture for that route.

-No duplicates. If the encountered Pokemon is a duplicate, you have 3 chances to find another. The very first non-duplicate encounter of these chances is the Pokemon that can be caught. If the eligible Pokemon dies or all of the 3 Pokemon encountered are duplicates, too bad.

-If you encounter a duplicate of a Pokemon that has died, you have the option to catch it. If you choose not to, the same rules as a regular duplicate encounter come into effect.

-If two Pokemon are encountered in dark grass, you can choose which Pokemon to catch.

-Nickname all Pokemon caught.

-All limits to Pokemon capture are ignored if you encounter a Shiny.

5. Legendaries can be caught, but none can be used on the team. Zekrom is the only exception to this rule.

6. The outer area and inner area of Pinwheel Forest count as 2 SEPARATE areas. (Pokemon can be caught in both areas.) Additionally, the area outside Dragonspiral Tower (the grassy area closest to Icirrus City) and the actual tower (the entrance directly outside and the interior of the tower) also count as 2 areas.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright, it's settled then. Bianca will have Tepig and Cheren will have Snivy."

Bianca cuddled her new friend as the Fire Pig Pokemon oinked happily. Cheren immediately began telling his partner about the different Gym Leaders of Unova and their strategies for beating them, which the green bipedal snake listened to intently. After a few minutes, Professor Juniper cleared her throat, silencing them and shifting their attention to her.

"Now that you have your starter Pokemon," she began, "I am going to present you with your-"

"OOOSSSHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

The three of them turned to the source of the wailing. On the tiled floor of the laboratory was a little blue Pokemon sitting in a slowly growing puddle. Tears were pouring out of his eyes by the gallon and they showed no sign of stopping.

"Awww, poor Oshawott!" said Bianca, "He's sad that he wasn't chosen."

**_Oh, shut up!_** Snivy complained.

_**Don't cry! There's always next year!**_ comforted Tepig.

_**But I want a trainer NOW!**_ Oshawott bawled.

Professor Juniper picked the Sea Otter Pokemon up gently. "There, there," she soothed, "More trainers will come next year! I'm sure one of them will pick you!" Oshawott completely ignored her and kept crying. "Oh dear…"

"I have an idea!" cried Bianca, "Let's give him to Shizuka!"

"Shizuka? She wants nothing to do with training Pokemon or even owning them!" Cheren remarked.

"But we can try," said Bianca. She turned to the professor. "Can't we?"

Professor Juniper thought about it for a while, then replied, "That sounds like a great idea, Bianca! Why don't you two take Oshawott over to Shizuka's house right now? I'll prepare a third Pokédex just in case."

"Great! Hear that, Oshawott? You're gonna have a trainer!" Oshawott immediately stopped crying and hopped up and down cheerfully as they exited the lab.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up too high," said Cheren, "She probably won't want him."

"Oh, don't say that, Cheren!" scolded Bianca, "You'll make him cry all over again! Besides, who could resist that adorable face?" Oshawott grinned happily and seemed to blush at the compliment.

Within a matter of minutes, they reached Shizuka's house. Bianca picked up Oshawott and knocked on the door. A young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes answered it.

"Oh hi, Bianca and Cheren!" she greeted cheerfully, "I see you've gotten your starter Pokemon already. What brings you here!"

"Hi Heather!" said Bianca, "Can we see Shizuka? This little Oshawott is really sad that he wasn't picked this year and we're wondering if she'd be willing to take him."

"Of course! I'll call her down right now. Shizuka! Can you come here, please?" When there was no answer, she turned back to the group outside and smiled.

"Come inside, we'll all go up to her room together and get her." The trainers and their Pokemon followed Heather up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. A sign on the front of it read, "SHIZUKA'S ROOM".

Heather knocked on the door. "Shizuka, can you come here for a minute?" Oshawott heard footsteps coming towards the door and his excitement skyrocketed.

_This is it!_ Oshawott thought in anticipation, _My trainer is here! I'm gonna go on an adventure!_ He jumped up and down in front of the door, eagerly waiting for his new trainer to open it.

After what seemed like forever to the little Pokemon, the footsteps stopped. However, instead of the door opening, a slip of paper was slid underneath it. On it was written, "What is it?"

Heather sighed. "Shizuka, Bianca and Cheren are here and they have something very important to tell you. Please open the door." There was no answer. "Shizuka, please?" she begged.

Another note appeared through the crack under the door. "What do they want?" it read.

"Shizuka, just open up!" shouted Cheren.

Yet another note was sent through. "I can hear you fine through the door. It's locked, by the way, so don't try coming in yourself."

"Oh, for crying out loud," grumbled Cheren, "Shizuka, we received our starter Pokemon today."

A fourth note appeared. "What does that have to do with me?"

"The Pokemon that wasn't chosen is really sad," Bianca continued, "We were wondering if you'd wanna be his trainer?"

After a short pause, a fifth note was slid through the crack. "Which one is it?"

"Oshawott, the Water-type," Cheren answered.

Shizuka's response didn't come immediately. By now, Oshawott had already begun losing hope.

_Cheren was right,_ he thought sadly, _She doesn't want me. I'll just have to wait 'til next year._

Finally, after a painfully long wait, the door opened.

**_Author's Note_**

_Hey, people! Thank you very much for reading! This is my very first time doing a Nuzlocke, so let's hope not too many of my team members die immediately!_

_BTW in case you get confused:_

_Regular human speech will be written with _normal font_._

_The inner thoughts of any character, person or Pokemon, will be in italics._

_Pokemon speech will be written in __**bold italics**__._

_Hope you enjoy this Nuzlocke fanfic!_

_-Shadowpen448_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oshawott looked up. A young girl around Cheren and Bianca's age with very dark brown hair and piercing green eyes looked down at him with a seemingly emotionless stare. She wore a plain black t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a necklace with a brown hexagon-shaped pendant. In her hands were a pen and a small notepad with a few pages torn out.

"Wow, she actually opened the door!" Bianca whispered to Cheren.

Oshawott and Shizuka stared into each other's eyes for a very long time. With each passing second, Oshawott's hope dwindled. Any minute, she'd probably just slam the door in his face.

After about a minute or two, Shizuka knelt down and looked him over. Oshawott gasped; she might be considering taking him!

"Have you decided, Shizuka?" Heather finally asked. Shizuka nodded. "So, what'll it be? Will you take Oshawott?"

_Please say yes, PLEASE say yes!_ Oshawott begged mentally.

Shizuka nodded again. Oshawott cheered! She said yes! They were gonna go on and adventure! They were gonna meet new friends! They were gonna battle a lot and he'd get stronger! Maybe he'd evolve!

"That's great! Oshawott looks so happy!" said Bianca.

"Yeah, but Shizuka can't talk," said Cheren, "How are they going to communicate? It's not like we can teach Oshawott to read."

"Oh yeah, that is a problem..."

No wonder Shizuka had only been passing notes! She couldn't talk! Oshawott became disappointed again. If his trainer couldn't talk to him, they wouldn't be able to battle! He was never going to get stronger...

Heather just smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll communicate just fine."

_**She's right, squirt.**_

The new voice startled Oshawott. It was clearly a girl's voice, so it couldn't have been Cheren or the other two Pokemon, but it didn't sound like Bianca or Heather either. Oshawott looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. Snivy and Tepig seemed to do the same.

**_I'm right in front of you, pipsqueak._**

Oshawott looked in front of him. The only person there was Shizuka, who had now bent down to look him directly in the eye, but she couldn't have spoken. Was he going crazy?

**_Are you blind? My face is literally two centimeters away from yours! Hello, Earth to Oshawott! It's me, Shizuka!_** Shizuka was waving her hands in Oshawott's face. _**Hey, say something when someone talks to you!**_

_**Um... hi?**_ Oshawott stammered.

_**Oh good, you **__**can**__** hear me. 'Bout time, squirt!**_ said Shizuka.

_**You can understand me?!**_ exclaimed Oshawott, _**But, how are you talking? I thought you couldn't speak!**_

_**I may not be able to talk to people, but I can talk to Pokemon just fine.**_

**_Awesome! Tepig, Snivy, can you hear her, too?_**

_**Yeah! **_Tepig answered.

_**Interesting**_, said Snivy.

Cheren and Bianca, who didn't hear a thing come out of Shizuka or even see her lips move and obviously couldn't understand the Pokemon, watched the interaction in utter confusion.

"Are they communicating?" Cheren asked Heather.

"Yes," Heather replied, "Shizuka can understand and communicate telepathically with any Pokemon."

"Wow, that's cool!" said Bianca.

Suddenly, someone's stomach growled. Bianca blushed and confessed that she hadn't had anything to eat all day.

"I'll go prepare some lunch for all of you. Stay here and make yourselves comfortable for now." Heather hurried down the stairs. As soon as she was gone, a huge grin formed on Bianca's face.

"Hey guys, we've all got Pokemon now!" she exclaimed in excitement, "You know what that means? We should have a battle!"

_**Battle?**_ Oshawott perked up at the suggestion.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," commented Cheren, "What do you think, Shizuka?"

"NO." Shizuka wrote on her notepad.

"Why not?" whined Bianca.

Shizuka quickly scribbled down her response. "You'll mess up my room."

"Oh, don't worry, these little Pokemon are weak right now! They won't make too big of a mess!"

_**Please? Can we?**_ Oshawott begged his new trainer, _**I promise I'll be careful!**_

**_Oh, fine, but you better not break anything._**Shizuka agreed. She then relayed this response to Bianca and Cheren.

"Great! I'll go first. Cheren, you'll battle the winner. Let's go, Tepig!"

~one swift/uneventful beatdown (that I'm not documenting) later~

_**You were great, Tepig!**_ Oshawott yelled.

_**Thanks... you... too...**_ Tepig panted.

"Wow, Shizuka, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!" said Bianca as she recalled Tepig to his PokeBall.

Shizuka just gave her an infuriated stare.

"Huh? What's wrong? I was just giving you a compliment!"

"Um... Bianca..." Cheren began, "Take a look around."

Shizuka's bedside table had been flipped over, causing the clock on top of it to fall off and break. Her dresser had been knocked over as well and a few drawers lay overturned on the floor, spilling their contents. The purple rug in the center was now ruffled and shoved off to the side, dirtied with footprints that circled around the room. A few places along the lower half of the back wall were now dented, with the largest hole resembling the outline of Oshawott.

"Oh... oops." Bianca said softly.

_**Sorry, Shizuka! I didn't mean to!**_ Oshawott desperately apologized.

_**See, this is why I didn't wanna battle!**_groaned Shizuka, _**Ugh, what am I gonna do with this room?!**_

"Well, I guess we can forget about my battle," sighed Cheren, "Wouldn't want to mess this place up even more."

"Yeah, I guess," Bianca agreed, "Sorry about the room, Shizuka!"

Snivy frowned. **_Well, this is unfair,_** he complained, _**Why are Tepig and Oshawott the only ones who get to train? Do I not deserve to show my new master my strength?**_

_**Too bad for you,**_ Shizuka snapped, _**Go beat up some wild Patrat or something.**_

**_I will not gain any experience from fighting those weak little chipmunks!_**the Grass Snake Pokemon protested, _**Whatever, I do not need anyone to command me to fight!**_ And with that, Snivy pounced on Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokemon yelped in surprise.

_**Shizuka, save me!**_ he cried.

"Snivy, stop it!" Cheren ran over and grabbed his Pokemon. Snivy hissed and squirmed to get free from his trainer's grasp.

"I guess Snivy really wants to battle," commented Bianca.

**_I don't care if this room is completely destroyed!_** Snivy roared, **_Let me battle you right now!_**

Oshawott looked up at Shizuka. **_Come on, let's do it! I'll be careful this time!_**

Snivy could bear it no longer. He wriggled free and immediately tackled Oshawott.

**_Guess I don't have a choice then,_** sighed Shizuka. She turned to Cheren and nodded.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Alright, but we won't lose easily! Snivy, let's go!"

~yet another swift/uneventful beatdown (which I'm also not documenting) later~

Snivy lay sprawled on the ground. Oshawott plopped down next to him in exhaustion. The trainers looked around the room. A few more dents and footprints had appeared on the walls and a pile of books had been knocked over along with Shizuka's trash can.

**_Wow, you're really strong, Snivy!_** commented Oshawott.

_**I hate to admit it, but so are you,**_ said Snivy.

"Huh, I was sure I was using the right tactics," mumbled Cheren, "Anyways, nice job, Shizuka!"

"Lunch is ready!" Heather appeared at the door with a plate of sandwiches. "By the way, I heard some shouting and Pokemon cries coming from up here. What exactly were you doing?" As she walked over to Shizuka's desk, she noticed the wreckage caused by the two battles. "Oh my..."

**_Author's Note_**

_Well, this took a bit longer to finish than I expected. I hate how I get distracted so easily; it interferes when I'm trying to write._

_BTW Shizuka's "speech" will also be written in __**bold italics**__, just like Pokemon speech._

_Also, Shizuka's appearance is not supposed to be based on Hilda. (that should be obvious, though, since Shizuka has green eyes while Hilda's are blue)_

_Hope you enjoy this Nuzlocke!_

_-ShadowPen448_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry about the room!" Bianca apologized repeatedly.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll take care of it!" said Heather, "In the meantime, you three have to go to Professor Juniper's lab, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

Shizuka immediately had a message written for them. "What do you mean "three"?"

"The professor gave us these Pokemon so that we could collect data for her with the Pokedex," said Cheren, "Not just for us to start our journey."

"I never agreed to that. I didn't even plan on leaving." Shizuka wrote.

"She's got a point," Bianca pointed out.

"Yeah," Cheren agreed with a sigh, "Oh well, I guess it's her choice."

Shizuka stood there silently, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. After a few minutes, she held up another message.

"Gimme a sec."

And with that, Shizuka went back inside, Oshawott following closely behind her.

**_So, you're not going?_** he asked. Shizuka didn't answer.

_I guess we aren't,_ Oshawott thought in dismay.

The pair soon reached Shizuka's trainwreck of a bedroom. Oshawott watched as Shizuka went to one of the drawers of her dresser that had fallen onto the ground. From it, she picked up an army green jacket with a large hood and slipped it on. Then she went to her bed and pulled a pair of black sneakers out from under it.

**_You mean... you'll travel with me?_** Oshawott asked excitedly.

_**Why else would I be grabbing this stuff?**_ Shizuka answered matter-of-factly. She had now grabbed a gray messenger bag and begun shoving some random things into it. Then she headed down the stairs and out the door. Cheren, Bianca, and Heather were waiting for her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to agree," Cheren commented in surprise.

"Yay! Now we can go to the lab!" Bianca rushed off down the road.

"Hey, slow down!" shouted Cheren as he ran after her. Shizuka started to follow them, but a cry of "Wait!" made her jog back to her house. Upon returning to Heather's side, she was given a big hug.

"Be careful out there," Heather said softly after a short pause. Then she let go and stepped back. "You two take care of each other, okay?" Oshawott vigorously bobbed his head up and down in response while Shizuka gave a curt nod. Heather smiled. "Well then, good luck you two! Oh, and Shizuka, if you ever travel to Icirrus City, make sure you stop to visit Harvey!" Shizuka nodded again, then gave a quick wave and began walking to the lab. Oshawott followed close behind her.

_**Hey, who's Harvey?**_ he asked.

_**Heather's older brother,**_ Shizuka replied.

**_So he's your uncle?_**

**_Heather isn't my biological mother and I'm not an adopted member of her family, so no._**

_**Oh.**_Oshawott remained silent for a few seconds, then turned to Shizuka to ask, **_What happened to your real parents?_**

_**I didn't realize it was raining,**_ said Shizuka. Oshawott looked up as a tiny droplet of water landed on his nose.

_**Me neither,**_he commented,**_ but you didn't answer-_**

_**Oh look, we're here,**_ Shizuka interrupted as they reached Professor Juniper's lab. Bianca and Cheren stood in front outside the door, the latter looking rather cross.

"About time you got here!" shouted Cheren, "Come on, let's go in already!" As Shizuka followed the other two trainers inside, Oshawott reminded himself that the topic of Shizuka's parents was most likely a touchy one that he better try not to bring up again.

"Oh, so Shizuka agreed! Wonderful!" Professor Juniper remarked as the three teens walked inside, "You're just in time; I just finished getting this third Pokedex ready!" She moved to the desk behind her and picked up three small rectangular devices. The first was red, the second was pink, and the third was light green. The professor then proceeded to hand Cheren the red one, Bianca the pink one, and Shizuka the green one.

"Here they are! Now, I guess I should fill you in on what exactly I'd like you to do..."

~one long boring explanation (that I'm not writing cuz I wanna get this chapter done already and you probably know exactly how its gonna go anyway) later~

_Man, I thought she'd NEVER shut up..._ thought Shizuka.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?" asked the professor.

"Hmm..." Bianca thought for a bit, then turned to her Tepig and asked, "What do you think of the name Tonton?" The Fire Pig Pokemon happily wiggled his tail and snorted fire in response. "Alright then, Tonton it is!"

"I think I'll call you Zelen," Cheren told his partner, "That okay with you?" Snivy nodded in approval.

"Are you gonna give Oshawott a nickname?" Bianca turned to Shizuka, who stood next to her deep in thought.

_**You better not call me something stupid, like "Roast Beef" or something!**_ Oshawott told her.

**_Why the hell would I do that?!_** Shizuka yelled back. As she pondered what the perfect name for the Sea Otter Pokemon would be, she casually glanced out the window. The rain had now become a light drizzle, softly tapping at the glass.

_Drizzling... and it's late autumn... That's it!_ Shizuka quickly scribbled down the name she'd come up with as she shared the idea with Oshawott, who immediately approved. She then held up her notepad to show the professor, Cheren, and Bianca.

"That's a wonderful name!" said Professor Juniper, "Oh, and before I forget, here's his Pokeball!" Shizuka reached out and took the red and white ball from the professor. "Now you're officially his trainer!"

**Officially obtained Shigure (Oshawott)**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Careful Nature**

**Likes to thrash about.**

"Alright, now that we've settled everything, it's time for you all to begin your journey! Come with me out to Route 1; there's something important I need to teach you." The professor grabbed a small bag from her desk and walked out the door. She was quickly followed by Cheren, Bianca, and Shizuka.

When they got outside, they found that the rain had just stopped and the sun was breaking through the clouds. As they splashed through the muddy puddles on the small dirt path to join Juniper on Route 1, Shigure had another question for his trainer.

_**Hey, Shizuka?**_ he asked, **_Why'd you choose to travel with me?_**

**_Why do you ask?_** Shizuka asked back.

**_I heard Cheren and Bianca say you wanted nothing to do with Pokemon and I got curious._**

Shizuka's jog slowed to a halt. She looked down at her feet as Shigure noticed her expression darkening.

_**They're right; I haven't wanted to get involved in training Pokemon for a few years now,**_ she said grimly, **_But..._**

**_But what?_**

**_It's just..._** Shizuka's hand rose up to finger her octagonal pendant and the chain it was attached to. **_Well, you remind me of an old friend. That's all._**The two stood in silence for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say next.

"Hey slowpokes!" Bianca called playfully, "Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!"

Shizuka blinked, then looked up to see Bianca waving at her next to the Route 1 entrance.

**_C'mon, let's hurry!_** said Shigure.

**_Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me._** Shizuka quickly broke into a run and dashed towards the grassy road ahead.

**_Hey, wait for me!_**

_Author's Note_

_OMFG I procrastinated on this FOREVER! I just got so bored writing it! Hopefully the next few chapters will come out quicker._

_BTW when a new Pokemon is obtained, the format to announce that will be as follows:_

_Nickname (Species)_

_Ability_

_Nature_

_Characteristic_

_Also, some of you who started reading this story when I first uploaded it may have noticed that I changed 'Mrs. Heather' to just 'Heather'. It's still the same person; I just thought Heather sounded more like a first name than a last name (and I couldn't think of any other first names). Plus, she's supposed to be single and the title 'Mrs.' implies that you're married._

_Explanation of the Pokemon nicknames:_

_Tonton is the name of a pig in the Naruto series. I've never seen Naruto nor do I plan to, but I found out about the pig while surfing YouTube and thought the name was cute._

_Zelen means 'green' in Bulgarian. (according to Google Translate lol) Since Cheren is Bulgarian for 'black', I randomly decided his Pokemon should have a nickname in the same language for some reason._

_Shigure means 'drizzle' in Japanese, but can also mean 'shower in late autumn'. It was on a list of names I'd come up with ahead of time, but it actually was raining on the day I started the Nuzlocke and it was late Autumn ingame, so it was perfect._

_Fun fact: I actually did nickname my starter in the very first Pokemon game I ever played 'Roast Beef'..._

_Thanks again for reading!_

_-ShadowPen448_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Owned: 1 Dead: 0

Current Team: Shigure (Oshawott)

**_Um, Shizuka? Shouldn't you have been listening to the professor when she was showing us how to catch Pokemon?_**

**_Bitch please, I've known how to catch Pokemon since before you were born._**

**_Hey, look! A Pokemon!_**

Shizuka looked down. A small four-legged Pokemon with a shock of cream-colored fur covering its face stood two feet in front of her sniffing a flower.

**_Perfect. Use Water Gun!_** Shizuka commanded.

Shigure opened his mouth to release a strong jet of water. The Lillipup looked up casually from its flower. Upon seeing the attack coming its way, it let out a loud **_ACK!_** and tried to scramble out of the way, but tripped over a pebble. By the time it got up again, the water sprayed it in the face.

_***cough* *cough* Ugh, there's water in my nose,**_ the Lillipup whined in a slightly high-pitched boyish-sounding voice, Where did that come fro- Just then, he looked up and saw Shizuka's intimidatingly-emotionless face staring down at him.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ASDFJL;KJSGASFJGHSAFNCBL!**_ the Lillipup screamed. He then sped off faster than a Speed Forme Deoxys chugging ten Carbos.

_**Don't let him get away! Use Tackle!**_Shigure nodded and charged after Lillipup.

_**GO AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**_Lillipup shouted turning around and unleashing his own Tackle. He and Shigure collided with a bang before falling to the ground rubbing their heads.

_**Shizuka, use a Poke Ball!**_ shouted Shigure.

_**I know already, you don't have to tell me,**_Shizuka said exasperatingly before taking a Poke Ball out of her bag and throwing it.

_**A Poke Ball?! Lillipup whimpered in horror, NONONONONONONON-**_The Poke Ball whacked him on the head, cutting him off and sucking him in.

**Caught Sirius (Lillipup)**

**Ability: Vital Spirit**

**Timid Nature**

**Alert to sounds.**

_**Yay! We got a new team member!**_Shigure shouted happily. Shizuka picked the Poke Ball up from the ground and let Sirius out.

_**Hey,**_she greeted nonchalantly, _**I'm Shizuka, your new trainer.**_

_**I swear, you DO NOT want me! **_yelped Sirius,_** I'm useless! I can't battle at all! If you fight with me, you are going to LOSE! Just release me now and-**_

_**Oh yeah, I almost forgot,**_ Shizuka interrupted, completely ignoring the Puppy Pokemon's cries,_** You're okay with me calling you Sirius, right?**_

_**Um, yeah, but...**_

_**Hey, Sirius!**_Shigure said cheerfully, _**My name's Shigure! Welcome to the team!**_

_**T-team?! No, wait, I don't wanna be part of a-**_

_**C'mon guys, we're gonna train a bit,**_ said Shizuka, _**Hurry up or I'll leave ya behind.**_

_**Yes! Leave me here! I'll just go this way...**_ Sirius tried to sneak off, but before he could go anywhere, Shigure grabbed him and dragged him along the path.

_**Yay! Let's go, new friend! We'll get stronger together!**_Shigure cheered as he happily skipped through the grass.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**_

~shortly after beating the crap out of numerous Patrat/Lillipup~

_**Alright, I think that's enough for now,**_said Shizuka,_** Let's head to Accumula Town.**_

_**I can't believe it! I'm still alive!**_cried Sirius.

_**I like battling!**_ Shigure said happily,_** Don't you, Sirius?**_

_**No...**_

_**Hey, what's going on over there?**_Shigure pointed to the center of town. A few people dressed in strange hooded outfits marked with a stylized "P" had gathered there and stuck a large flag with a similar "P" into the ground.

_**Dunno, **_answered Shizuka, _**Let's check it out.**_ She began to walk towards the group and was quickly followed by Shigure and Sirius. By the time they got there, a small group of townspeople had gathered to observe as well.

"Oh hey, Shizuka." Shizuka turned to the direction the voice was coming from. Cheren waved and walked up to her.

"I didn't see you when I went to the Pokemon Center earlier. Did you just get here?" Shizuka nodded in response. "I see. Hey, do you know what these people are doing?" Shizuka shook her head. "Me neither. Oh, look, someone's coming forward."

An elderly-looking man in decorative robes stepped out from behind the people in weird outfits, who quickly formed a line behind him. His hair was tea green and his right eye was covered by an eyepatch. Shizuka's eyes widened.

_That guy looks familiar..._ she thought, _But why?_

"Citizens of Accumula!" the man boomed in a stately voice, "I am Ghetsis. My colleagues and I are here today representing Team Plasma."

Murmurs of "Team Plasma? What's that?" and "Never heard of those guys before." echoed through the onlooking crowd.

_I've never heard that name before,_ thought Shizuka,_ Maybe I'm imagining things? No no, I'm sure I've seen his face before somewhere!_

"You must be wondering why we have gathered here today," Ghetsis continued, "Well, I shall tell you. We have come to talk about Pokemon Liberation!"

"Huh? Pokemon Liberation?" someone said.

"What's that about?" someone else wondered aloud.

"It seems to be the general consensus," said Ghetsis, "that humans and Pokemon live and work alongside each other as partners. Things have been this way for centuries, possibly millennia. We humans are happy with this setup, are we not? Well, today I pose a question to you: How do Pokemon feel about this relationship?"

Onlookers turned to each other with confused expressions and muttered amongst themselves.

"Are Pokemon truly happy being partnered with humans in our everyday lives? Some of you may argue that the answer is 'yes'. However, I would like for you to forget about the Purrloin that is adored and pampered daily by your neighbor's daughter and instead point your attention to the Joltik that are forcefully caged to provide electricity for power plants, the Klink that are inserted into helicopters to power their engines, and the Gurdurr who are forced to do manual labor while humans oversee them and treat them like slaves. But most importantly, point your attention to one particular group that is universally celebrated in our society: Pokemon Trainers!"

Gasps of surprise were uttered by multiple onlookers. Shizuka noticed that Cheren had begun to frown.

"Yes, trainers! People who set out with their partner Pokemon to capture and train more for their own personal team and force them to fight in heated battles. Battles that hurt and often kill the poor creatures! And despite this, is anything being done to stop this cruelty? No! Society instead encourages young people to become trainers! Children are being taught that treating Pokemon like nothing more than tools for battle is acceptable! People to go to tournaments in which living beings fight to the death as onlookers cheer for their favorites! The concept of the Poke Ball and Pokemon capture is terrible enough, but this is horrendous beyond comprehension! Is there anyone who can claim that what I am saying is false?"

Shocked gasps and murmurs were exchanged by crowd members. Cheren clenched a fist.

"You see, the fact of the matter is Pokemon are constantly suffering at the hands of humans. And because of that, it is our duty to make sure that this is put to a stop. For that to happen, something must be set in motion. That something, as I assume many of you have figured out, is this: Pokemon Liberation!"

More muttering was exchanged among onlookers. A few stood pensively and began to nod in agreement.

"I and my fellow members of Team Plasma implore you all to liberate your Pokemon. We urge you to release them into the wild, where they belong. Then, and only then, will they be truly happy. Remember, this change begins with your decision. Please, consider our cause." Ghetsis bowed. "Good day, citizens of Accumula." He then motioned for the rest of his group to follow him as he began to walk to the main road. The Team Plasma members quickly plucked their flag out from the ground, then formed two lines behind their leader. Soon after, the crowd began to disperse, muttering to themselves and each other about the speech they'd just witnessed. Shizuka kept her vision fixed on Ghetsis while she tried to figure out where she'd seen him before. As she did so, he suddenly turned around and looked straight at her. Then he winked.

_What the..._ Shizuka's eyes widened.

"Hey, Shizuka," said Cheren, "I'm going to go stock up on supplies at the PokeMart. Wanna come?"

Shizuka blinked, then nodded in response. She then turned to her Pokemon and said, _**You two stay put, 'kay?**_

_**'Kay!**_ said Shigure. The two trainers then disappeared into the PokeMart.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably as he sat thinking about the speech he'd just heard. Then he turned to Shigure, who was sitting next to him, and asked,_** Shigure, do you want to be liberated?**_

Shigure looked very surprised to hear such a question. _**Why do you ask?**_

_**Well... I don't like battling... and after hearing what that guy was saying...**_

_**You're thinking of running away from Shizuka?**_ Shigure guessed.

_**Not really, but the idea doesn't sound bad to me...**_

_**What makes you want to leave?**_

_**Well, she doesn't seem to care about us much and like I said, I don't like battling a single bit.**_

_**So you hate her?**_

_**No, but I don't particularly like her... Do you wanna leave?**_

_**Nope. I wouldn't even think about it.**_

_**How come?**_

Shigure pondered that question for a while, then replied, _**Remember earlier when you were fighting that Patrat? The one that knocked your head into a tree and almost killed you?**_

_**Yeah. I thought I was a goner!**_

_**Do you know how Shizuka reacted when you passed out?**_

_**No. Of course I wouldn't.**_

_**Well, after telling me to use Tackle, we ran over to see if you were okay. After we found out you were alive, she immediately used a Potion on you.**_

_**That's when I woke up, right?**_

_**Uh-huh.**_

_**What's so special about that? Any trainer would've done that.**_

_**True, but I looked at her face once or twice during that time. And you know what I saw in her eyes?**_

_**What?**_

_**Tears.**_

Sirius's eyes widened. _**Tears?**_

Shigure nodded in confirmation. _**She almost cried when she thought you were dead.**_

Sirius sat quietly, stunned by the information he'd just learned. Shigure just sat beside him and patted him on the head.

_**Shizuka might not show it,**_said Shigure, _**but deep down, I think she does care. And because of that, I think she'll be good to us. That's why I'll stick with her no matter what.**_

Just then, the two Pokemon heard the Pokemon Center door slide open. Shizuka stepped out along side Cheren, who was furiously ranting about Ghetsis's speech.

"Seriously, what are those guys smoking?!" he said angrily, "'Pokemon Liberation'? That's bullshit! People and Pokemon have always lived and worked together and that's the way it should be!"

"Really? Because that Lillipup and that Oshawott over there seem to think otherwise."

The new voice startled Cheren and Shizuka. They turned to see who it belonged to and saw a green-haired young man walking towards them. A black-and-white hat covered his eyes.

"I heard those Pokemon talking," he continued, "They were thinking about leaving their trainer."

"How would you know that?" Cheren growled.

"I told you already, I heard them talking," the man said matter-of-factly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is N."

"I'm Cheren and this is Shizuka," said Cheren.

"Oh, so you're Shizuka." N's tone had a hint of intrigue. "Then these are your Pokemon?"

Shizuka nodded. Shigure and Sirius scrambled to her side.

"How do you know that?" asked Cheren.

"They mentioned her name. You know, they were saying some interesting things while you two were gone," N continued, "If only you could hear their voices like I can."

"I can hear them just fine, actually," Shizuka wrote on her notepad.

"Really now?" N said in a surprised voice, "Then why haven't you liberated them yet if you can understand their wishes?"

Shizuka shrugged. N clenched a fist and gritted his teeth. Then he took out a Poke Ball.

"How about we have a battle? Then you'll see!" Sirius yelped in horror and hid behind his trainer's legs. Shizuka simply nodded. "Alright then. Come on out, my friend!" N threw is Poke Ball. Out came a Purrloin.

Sirius peaked out from his hiding place. His eyes widened and he began to growl.

Shizuka turned to Shigure. _**You can handle this, right?**_

_**Yep!**_ the Sea Otter Pokemon said as he stepped out to battle, _**Just leave it to-**_

_**OUTTA MY WAY, BITCH!**_ Sirius bolted out past his teammate and bared his teeth at the Purrloin.

_**Um, okay then, that works too,**_ Shizuka said, puzzled, _**Alright use-**_

Before Shizuka could give a command, Sirius leaped at the Purrloin with a Tackle, sending it flying.

_**HA! HOW'D YA LIKE THAT, YA F**KING FELINE?!**_Sirius shouted.

_**Heh, I barely felt anything, you foul-mouthed puppy,**_ the Purrloin retorted.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!" commanded N.

With pleasure, Purrloin meowed. It ran over to Sirius and swiped at his face, leaving a small scratch on his nose.

_**How was that, dog?**_ Purrloin mewed as Sirius rubbed his nose.

_**Oh, I'm gonna get you for that,**_ growled Sirius.

_**Really now? That's cute,**_the Devious Pokemon teased.

_**Cute? CUTE?! I'LL SHOW YA CUTE! JUST YOU WAIT, CAT, CUZ I'M GONNA {**censored by the author**} and {**censored by the author**}!**_

N, Purrloin, Shigure, and Shizuka just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open.

_**That... was TOTALLY uncalled for...**_ said Shizuka.

"I... never thought I'd hear a Pokemon say such things..." muttered N.

_**Umm... how 'bout a Tackle?**_Shizuka commanded uneasily.

_**WITH PLEASURE!**_shouted Sirius. He charged at the Purrloin, who was still in shock, and pulverized it. The poor cat was down for the count.

_**HA! HOW'D YA LIKE THAT, YA F-**_

Shizuka put Sirius back in his Poke Ball before he could say anything else.

N frowned as he recalled his Pokemon. The calm, mysterious aura he'd been giving off earlier was replaced by one of rage.

"Well, now you should know why Team Plasma feels their cause is important!" he said angrily, "Trainers, especially you, do terrible things to Pokemon! Confining them in little balls against their will is bad enough, but then they force them to fight and, in your case, teach them such... vulgar language!"

"I swear to Arceus I didn't teach him that." Shizuka quickly scribbled on her notepad.

N gave a short, deep sigh. "Whatever, my point is this: As long as Pokemon are under the control of humans, they can never become perfect beings. That is why this world must change." And with that, he turned and left.

"Huh, what a weird guy," said Cheren. Then he turned to Shizuka. "By the way, what exactly did your Lillipup say that made you all react the way you did?"

Shizuka said nothing. Shigure looked up at Cheren with an uneasy expression.

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Shizuka nodded. "Well, I think I'll head to Route 2. Maybe I'll see you later!" Cheren waved goodbye, then set off. Shizuka waited until he was out of sight, then let Sirius out of his Poke Ball.

_**Is the Purrloin gone?**_ he immediately asked.

_**Yep,**_Shizuka replied.

_**Oh good! I didn't wanna go crazy again.**_

_**Yeah, about that, what the hell was that for?!**_

_**I'm sorry! It's just, I really hate Purrloin! They're all dishonest thieves who'll backstab a friend at any given moment and... RRRGH I hate them, I hate them, I HATE them!**_

_**Okay, I get it, you hate Purrloin. Just, keep the "Berserk-Mode" in control next time, 'kay? And no more of... THAT language.**_

_**Okay...**_Sirius hung his head in shame. Shigure went over to comfort him.

_**Alright, let's go to the Pokemon Center for the night,**_said Shizuka, _**We'll head to Route 2 tomorrow morning.**_She began walking with her Pokemon following close behind. The group remained silent until they about to turn in for the night. That's when Sirius finally decided to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since that afternoon.

_**Um... Shizuka?**_

_**Yeah, what?**_

_**Do you... want to liberate us?**_

Shizuka sighed. _**If either you or Shigure or any other Pokemon we add to the team wants out, I won't stop you.**_

_**Ok... but, if you were given the choice, would you want to?**_

_**No, most likely not.**_

_**What do you mean "most likely"?**_

_**Well, if I messed up real bad one day and thought I wasn't a good trainer, I'd probably release you guys or give you to someone else who'd take better care of you.**_

_**But right now, you don't want to?**_

_**Not even thinking about it.**_

Sirius curled up into a tight ball on the floor and was silent. Then he got up and walked to the edge of Shizuka's bed.

_**What is it now?**_ asked Shizuka when she noticed him. Then her eyes widened in surprise when Sirius jumped up onto the bed.

_**Please don't liberate us!**_ he begged. There were tears forming in his eyes.

Shizuka sighed before reaching out to pet him. _**Don't worry, I'm not planning on it any time soon.**_Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she told him, _**By the way, if we ever add a Purrloin to our team, promise me that you won't go crazy or complain about it, okay?**_

_**Okay.**_

_Author's Note_

_Okay, so I probably could've finished this chapter yesterday… or the day before that… or the day before that… or a week ago… (seriously, I had the first half of this done last Tuesday) Unfortunately, I am unbelievably lazy. Also, one word: YouTube._

_BTW I've decided to change the rating of this story from K+ to T. Reason for that is mostly language (as you can tell from the use of profanity in this chapter (which will also be present later) along with Sirius's little... outburst)._

_Also, am I the only one thinking about how funny it would've been if Sirius had a Serious Nature?_

_Thanks again for viewing! Hope you enjoy reading this Nuzlocke as much as I enjoy writing it! (lol i had so much fun writing Ghetsis's speech in this chapter for some reason)_

_****__-ShadowPen448_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owned: 2 Dead: 0

Current Team: Shigure (Oshawott)

Sirius (Lillipup)

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHIZUKA, WHYYYYYYY?!**_

_**Hey, I thought you promised last night that you wouldn't complain if I caught one, remember?**_

_**Well, yeah, but I didn't think it was actually gonna happen!**_

**Caught Carla (Purrloin)**

**Ability: Limber**

**Hardy Nature**

**Often lost in thought.**

_**C'mon, Sirius, it can't be that bad!**_ said Shigure.

_**Yeah, it's better than a Patrat,**_ agreed Shizuka.

_**Patrat are cute!**_ argued Sirius.

_**But I'm cute too, right?**_ someone meowed.

_**GAAAAAAAAHHH!**_ Sirius screamed in surprise, _**WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!**_

_**Where do you think? I let her out so we could train,**_ Shizuka replied blandly.

_**GIMME A WARNING NEXT TIME!**_

"Oh, Shizuka! I finally found you!"

Shizuka and her team turned around to see Bianca running over waving wildly.

"I've been looking for you! How are you and your Pokemon doing?" Her gaze then fell on Sirius. "Oh, you got a Lillipup, too! Aww, he's sooooo cuuuuuuute!" She reached out her hand and scratched him behind the ears.

_**Oh yeah…**_ Sirius's foot began to tap and his tail started thumping madly. He turned to Carla and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ooh, a Purrloin! I've always wanted one!" Bianca's attention quickly switched to Carla as she grabbed the little cat and cuddled her. "She's so soft!"

_**OH COME ON!**_ barked Sirius. Carla turned to him and blew a raspberry _(A/N: for those of you who don't know, this means sticking out your tongue and making the "pbbbt" sound.)_, which Sirius responded to with a frown and a frustrated growl.

"Hey Shizuka, how 'bout a battle?" Bianca suggested as she put Carla down, "I'm a lot stronger now."

Shizuka glanced down at her three Pokemon, who were all out of their PokeBalls. _**What do you guys wanna do?**_

_**Let's do it! I wanna fight Tonton again!**_ Shigure replied enthusiastically.

_**Hmm, I guess it'd be fun,**_ Carla mewed.

_**BATTLE?! NOOOOOOOOO!**_ Sirius cried as he scrambled behind Shizuka's legs.

Shizuka turned to Bianca and nodded in reply to her request.

"Alright!" she cheered, "Now, who should I send out first?"

_**Why, Shizuka, why?!**_ wailed Sirius.

_**Majority rule,**_ dummy, Carla said bluntly.

_**Shut up, cat, I didn't ask you!**_

"Okay, I've decided. Tonton, come on out!" Bianca threw out a PokeBall. Tonton appeared in a flash of red energy.

_**Shigure, you're up,**_ said Shizuka. Her Oshawott happily jumped into battle.

_**Hey, Tonton!**_Shigure greeted, _**Feels like I haven't seen you in forever!**_

_**Yeah, same!**_ oinked Tonton, _**I've gotten a lot stronger y'know. This battle won't be ea-**_

The Fire Pig Pokemon was cut off mid-sentence as a jet of water blasted him in the face.

_**Sorry, Tonton! I've got Water-type attacks now!**_

_**Oh… well, nice job,**_ mumbled Tonton.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Bianca said as she recalled Tonton. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Well, my next Pokemon won't be as easy! Let's go, Cherry!" Bianca threw out another PokeBall, which released a Lillipup.

_**Think you can take this one, too,**_ Shigure? Shizuka asked.

_**Yep! No problem!**_ Shigure replied confidently.

_**Hold it.**_ Carla held up a paw. _**Didn't you say you wanted to train me?**_

_**Well, yeah, but I dunno if-**_

_**Then allow me. I insist.**_

Shizuka thought for a bit, then nodded with a shrug. _**Why not?**_

_**Alright then. I promise I'll make this quick.**_ Carla stepped forward, nudging Shigure aside with her tail. She then sat on her hind legs and brandished her claws.

_**Let's start off with Scratch,**_ commanded Shizuka. Carla obeyed and swiped at Cherry's face. The Lillipup staggered back in pain.

"Oh, we'll get you for that! Use Tackle!" Cherry charged at Carla, sending her flying back into a tree.

_**Let's give Assist a shot,**_Shizuka decided.

A small glimmering ball of light formed over Sirius's head. It floated there for a few seconds before darting off towards Carla, who swiped at it with her now glowing paw.

_**Aww, I was hoping for Tackle, but this'll do.**_ Carla's eyes narrowed and flashed a bright blue. Cherry yelped and jumped back.

_Leer? Well, that's useful, I guess,_ Shizuka thought before commanding, _**Use Scratch now.**_ Carla leapt forward, claws at the ready, and slashed at Cherry. Her opponent then fell to the ground, out for the count.

"Oh wow, you've gotten pretty strong!" commented Bianca, "I'll have to work hard to catch up!" She then recalled her Pokemon before waving goodbye and heading down the route.

_**Not bad for my first battle, eh?**_Carla said boastfully.

_**You only won because you stole my attack,**_ murmured Sirius.

_**Alright, let's head to the next town,**_ said Shizuka, completely ignoring the words of her two Pokemon, _**But first, a little grinding...**_

~a shit ton of annoying trainer/wild battles later~

_**Sweet Arceus, I thought we'd NEVER get here!**_ Carla whined, _**Training is tough!**_

_**You had it easy!**_ growled Sirius, _**I, on the other hand, had to save SOMEONE'S sorry ass every time she went up against something!**_

_**Well, at least I wasn't crying like a little pussy every time I had to fight something!**_

_**At least I didn't piss off that super buff Patrat! That thing could've killed us all!**_

_**Hey, I found those Oran Berries first, 'kay? They were mine to begin with!**_

_**You didn't find them! You STOLE them like any other good-for-nothing-**_

_**Can it, you two,**_ said Shizuka, _**And for the record, Shigure worked harder than both you two combined.**_

_**So which of us is second? Tell us!**_ demanded Sirius.

_**You two are tied. Now let's hurry up and go to the Pokemon Center. Shigure took quite a beating from that "super buff Patrat" and he needs to be taken care of. I've gotta to do some shopping, too.**_

_**I was still better,**_ sneered Carla.

_**No you weren't,**_ I was! retorted Sirius.

_**No, I was!**_

_**I was!**_

_**I was!**_

_**Hey, I thought I told you two to shut up!**_

~one trip to the Pokemon Center later~

Shizuka sat pensively on the bed in her room in the Pokemon Center. She held her team's PokeBalls in her hands, staring at her reflection in their bright red tops. Finally, after five minutes of silent thinking, she pressed their white center buttons and let her Pokemon out.

_**Mmmhhh, 'bout time you let me out of that cramped thing,**_ Carla complained as she and her teammates stretched out on the carpeted floor.

_**Get used to it,**_ Shizuka commented dully, _**Anyways, I have something to talk to you all about, so c'mere. The three Pokemon obeyed and gathered at their trainer's feet.**_

_**What is it, Shizuka?**_ asked Shigure.

_**Well, the thing is…**_ Shizuka began, _**I've been thinking of taking on the Pokemon League.**_

_**Th-the Pokemon League?**_ Sirius stammered, _**Y-you mean, like, ch-challenging gyms and stuff?**_

Shizuka nodded. _**I wanted to know what you guys wanted to do since, well, you guys'll be doing all the battling and whatnot. Plus, there's the slight possibility that-**_

_**We'll d-d-d-die, r-right?**_ Sirius finished shakily.

Shizuka nodded again. _**If you guys aren't up for that, that's fine. We could just explore the region or something. Or we could go back home.**_

_**That last suggestion sounds appealing,**_ squeaked Sirius, _**Yeah, let's go home and lead nice, happy, peaceful lives for the rest of-**_

_**I wanna do it!**_ cried Shigure, _**It sounds like fun! We'll get stronger, too!**_

_**WHAAAAAAAAAT?!**_

_**I agree with Shigure,**_ said Carla, _**I can't say I'm looking to have fun, but it's not a bad idea.**_

_**IT IS TOTALLY A BAD IDEA!**_ wailed Sirius.

**_Oh, c'mon Sirius, please?_** begged Shigure, _**At least do the first gym with us?**_

Sirius thought for a few seconds, then gulped before replying, **_Okay, but just the first one! After that, I'm done!_**

**_It's settled then,_** announced Shizuka, **_Tomorrow we start training to take on the Striaton Gym._**

_Author's Note_

_Finally! A main character whose name doesn't start with an "S"! And despite the reaction Sirius had, I'm actually really happy that I got a Purrloin! One downside, however, is that I don't get an HM Slave..._

_I really wanted to get this done sooner, but as I've said before, I am extremely lazy. Also, school is a bitch and there's really nothing I can do about that. I'll try to update at least once a month, but I can't promise anything._

_Speaking of school, I think there was some homework I was supposed to be doing right now..._

_Thanks again for reading!_

_-ShadowPen448_


End file.
